This contract is for pneumococcus study and clinical trial support. However, other organisms may be examined using similar approaches and techniques outlined in the contract. The pneumoccal reference laboratory will contribute to the development and optimization of a standardized pneumococcal assay for both ELISA and functional antibody, serve as a reference center, prepare antigens and reagents, and distribute antigens and biological reagents. Antigens and critical reagents for Hib assays will continue to be made available. This contract will also conduct expanded laboratory studies on clinical samples immunized with licensed and candidate pneumococcal vaccines.